


Echo

by Myst (Mysticality)



Series: Septiplier [3]
Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticality/pseuds/Myst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is at his tether he's ready to stop. tw suicide</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echo

_"Hello, hello anybody out there cause I don't hear a sound."_

Sean stepped to the edge of the bridge. He looked down over the edge, the height making his head swirl. He stuck the scribbled note saying goodbye to everyone on the post beside him.

_"Alone, alone I don't really know where world went."_

He stood there for a moment, teetering on his heels.

"This is it. No more crying, no more pain, no more....nothing." He let the past few months run through his head and his eyes dampened with tears. He closed his eyes breathing a last deep breath. Behind him came a scream.

_"I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name, like a fool, at the top of my lungs."_

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!" Sean didn't look back at Mark. Mark bolted at Sean, tears streaming down his face.

"SEAN!!! PLEASE!!!!" Mark was yelling as loud as possible. Sean allowed himself a single glance back at Mark. Mark was running towards him from a little ways down the bridge. His heart burned in his chest looking at him.

"I never meant to hurt you Mark." Sean whispered. "It doesn't have to be like this."

_"Sometimes when I close my eyes, I pretend I'm alright, but it's never enough."_

Sean squeezed his eyes shut and started to fall. His cheeks were coated in tears. “I’m sorry.” He whispered as his feet left the platform.

_“Cause my echo, echo is the only voice coming back.”_

“NOOOO!!” Mark’s voice hit an inhuman note and he flung himself after Sean. The world fell in slow motion as Mark curled himself around Sean, both plummeting towards the water.

_”Listen, listen, I would take a whisper if that's all you had to give.”_

Mark felt the weight of the water slam into his body. His body felt as if it were wrapped in barbed wire but for Sean it was worth it. 

_"But it isn't, is it? You could come and save me and try to chase the crazy right out of my head."_

He struggled to resurface dragging the other with him. Sean wasn’t responsive and Mark was desperate. Above them police sectioned off the bridge and a single officer, stepped forward to take down the suicide note taped to the support beam. He knelt down and the rest of the squad followed suit their heads bowed.

“Go search the water.” The officers voice was laced in sadness.. The members slowly spread out and a helicopter flew overhead.

_“I’m out on the edge, and I’m screaming my name, like a fool, at the top of my lungs.”_

Mark lay on his back floating in the water, clutching Sean. He was running out of hope and time. A shout overhead came just as Mark let his eyes slipped closed. He was so tired….

_“Cause my echo, echo is the only voice coming back. Shadow, shadow is the only friend that I have.”_

The rescue team picked them out of the water, rushing them to an immediate hospital. All the time that Mark was knocked out in the helicopter, they couldn't pry his hand from Sean’s. Sean woke up to a room full of crying people. Bob, Wade, Felix, Marzia, all the Youtubers he knew. He squinted in the light.

‘A hospital? No. I am supposed to be dead.’ He thought to himself looking around. ‘Why am I still here?’ He tried to sit up and a pain shot through his entire body and Wade, who had been sat beside him noticed and pushed him back down.

“No Sean, stay put.” His voice was soft and solemn. They all gathered around him.

“Sean you’re okay! We were all so worried. We got the call when you and Mark came in.” Felix was holding Marzia around the waist but turned to speak to him.

“M-Mark?” Sean’s voice was hoarse as if he had been just screaming for months.

“Yeah...h-he, he’s not doing so well.” Bob spoke from behind the others.

“W-Why is he here?” Sean asked propping himself up on his elbows.

_"I don't wanna be an island.I just wanna feel alive and get to see your face again.”_

“He jumped after you Sean. He’s the reason you’re alive.” Yami, who had just arrived and been filled in by a nurse, pushed his way to the front of the group.

“No! No! It wasn't supposed to be like this! MARK WASN'T SUPPOSED TO GO AFTER ME!” Sean had tears streaming down his face. He dropped back down onto the pillow. “He wasn't supposed to get hurt.”

_”I don't wanna be an island. I just wanna feel alive and get to see your face again.”_

“He wasn't supposed to get hurt. I didn't want to hurt him….”

_“But 'til then Just my echo, my shadow You're my only friend…”_

Marzia put a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay Sean, at least you’re alive.”

_“Cause my echo, echo. Oh my shadow, shadow.”_

Three rooms down, Mark took his last breath with an image of Sean alive. He smiled and his eyes closed and the machine flat lined.

_“Hello, hello. Anybody out there?”_


End file.
